1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle battery housing tray and, in particular, to a battery housing tray with a trough system that will direct any acid spills towards a drain and away from other parts of the motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
With respect to conventional battery tray or battery housing designs, the primary focus in the art has been to ensure a good seating of the battery in the tray or housing. However, no attention has been paid to the degradation of components of the motor vehicle surrounding the tray of the housing. Moreover, there has been very little focus on providing a battery tray or housing tray that will prevent acid leaks to other parts of the motor vehicle. Further, known battery housing or tray designs fail to provide a cost effective solution for directing battery acid away from vehicle components. In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a battery tray which directs battery acid, or water containing battery acid away from the components of the vehicle.